La víspera de San Valentín
by AureaAspen
Summary: El OneShot más largo de mi vida como escritora. Harry escucha algo que les concierne a el y a Herm, de la boca de ella. Qué hará al enterarse? Mejor lean RR pliss!


**

* * *

**

Lo mismo de siempre, los personajes son de JKR, y no mios.

Escribo por que me gusta y bla bla bla...

Que disfruten le la lectura!!!

* * *

**LA VÍSPERA DE SAN VALENTÍN**

_1ª Parte: ¿De qué habla Hermione?_

La noche caía, mientras Harry miraba por la ventana. Y allí estaba ella, tan sonriente y bella como siempre. Leyendo sentada a la sombra de un árbol que estaba al lado del lago. ¿Por qué había tenido tan mala suerte?, ¿por qué había tenido que enamorarse justamente de su mejor amiga?.

Definitivamente no lo entendía. ¿Qué tenía ella, que no tuviesen las demás?. Por que él podía tener a quien quisiera. Buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, el niño que vivió, alto, de pelo negro azabache que seguía tan rebelde como siempre, lo que según las chicas resultaba encantador. Sus ojos verdes, más verdes que nunca, y su cuerpo, que había cambiado de ser esmirriado, a uno de porte atlético y galante.

Él mismo se respondió. Ella era inalcanzable. La conocía desde hacía siete años, y había compartido con ella infinidad de sentimientos, peligros y momentos. Momentos que recordaba con cariño.

Pero no podía ser, él se intentaba convencer de ello todas las noches, cuando se acostaba.

¿Pero por qué?, le decía una voz dentro de su mente.

Quizás por que tenía miedo de perderla, de que no le volviera a sonreír de aquella manera como sólo ella sabía, de no volver a hablar con ella con esa confianza que los caracterizaba, de no volver a entenderse con tan solo una simple mirada...

Todo era tan complicado, que ni él mismo entendía como había llegado a enamorarse de su mejor amiga, de Hermione Granger.

Y así mirándola se pasó una hora, en la que poco a poco había llegado a oscurecer.

Se percató de que Hermione aún no había llegado a la Sala Común, lo cual le preocupó.

Entonces decidió salir a buscarla.

Subió raudo las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio, rebuscó en su baúl hasta que la encontró, su vieja capa de invisibilidad. Aquella con la que había corrido tantas aventuras, que ni él las recordaba todas.

Se la puso, y se sintió libre, como siempre le pasaba cuando se la ponía. Se fijó en que le cubriera entero, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Atravesó la Sala Común, y salió al pasillo. Debía tener cuidado, pues de seguro que Filch y la Señora Norris estarían vigilando el castillo, junto a algunos profesores. Caminó por los corredores como había hecho tantas veces. Hasta que algo le hizo parar en seco.

Allí estaba Hermione, sentada en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas sobre su cuerpo, a la vez que sus brazos las rodeaban. Tenía el rostro enterrado entre sus rodillas. Se oía un tenue sollozo, pero Harry no sabía a ciencia cierta, si era Hermione la que lloraba.

Y no se equivocó, Hermione estaba llorando. Y él allí parado, sintió deseos de abrazarla fuertemente, de protegerla, de rodearla entre sus brazos para darle calor, un calor que él también necesitaba.

Hermione levantó el rostro y lo apoyó en la fría pared. A la luz de la luna, Harry observó el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas derramadas por Hermione.

Harry se acercó a ella, pero Hermione fue más rápida, y se levantó de golpe, cosa que casi ocasiona un golpe entre ambos.

Aunque claro, Hermione no lo sabía.

Hermione cogió rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, era tarde y mañana se debía levantar temprano, era viernes y tenían clases. Harry la siguió preocupado, ¿por qué razón Hermione habría estado llorando?.

No se descubrió, no quería que se enfadara con él por haberla espiado, ella era un ser demasiado preciado para él. Y lo que menos necesitaba ahora, era que la persona que él más amaba, se alejara y le dejara solo. No, aunque le doliera en el alma, no podía consolarla, no en aquellos momentos.

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron a la Sala Común, tan acogedora como siempre. Hermione se dejó caer en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, que en aquel instante era la única fuente de luz. Harry decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir, ya que no quedaba nadie en la sala, excepto Hermione. Estaba a punto de comenzar a subir las escaleras, cuando una voz le interrumpió.

-Harry, ¿por qué me atormentas de esta manera?.

Era la voz de Hermione, ¿pero qué estaba diciendo?, ¿a qué se refería?.

-¿Es qué no te das cuenta?. ¿Por qué me haces sufrir de ésta manera?. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de una maldita vez lo que significas para mi?.

Harry no entendía nada, ¿de qué hablaba Hermione?. Harry se acercó, y se puso a su lado. Ella había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

-Oh, Harry, ni te imaginas, lo que yo siento por ti,... ¿es que no te das cuenta, de que yo... -comenzó con voz ahogada.- de que yo,... te amo?

* * *

_2ª Parte: Yo también te quiero._

Eso dejó a Harry de piedra, ¿ella le quería? Si era cierto eso, significaba no tener que esconderse más, significaba no ocultarlo más. Podría estar con Hermione, y ella le correspondía.

Una inmensa satisfacción le recorrió el cuerpo. Allí tenía a Hermione, secándose las lagrimas, creyendo que nadie la había oído, creyendo que era la persona más desdichada del mundo, ¡pero cuanto se equivocaba!

Harry dejó caer en el suelo la capa, y volvió a ser visible de nuevo.

-¿Es cierto?-preguntó inseguro.

Hermione se sobresaltó y le miró horrorizada, se ocultó la cara entre las manos, y en murmullos susurró:

-Harry lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí, yo...

-¿Es verdad?, ¿tu me amas?-volvió a preguntar.

Hermione clavó sus ojos miel en los verdes de él. Aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban, aquellos que la hipnotizaban, aquellos que la dejaban sin dormir infinidad de veces.

-Si, Harry, todo es cierto.-suspiró ella.- ¿Lo has escuchado todo?

-Hasta la última sílaba.

-Yo, Harry, lo siento, quería decírtelo, pero creía que tu...-a Hermione se le quebró la voz.

-¿Que te rechazaría?-preguntó Harry, ella asintió.-Siento decírtelo Hermione, pero me gusta alguien, es más, la amo con todo mi ser, pero no sé como decírselo.

Hermione suspiró, ya se lo imaginaba, Harry nunca se enamoraría de ella. A pesar de todo era su amiga, y debía responder.

-Díselo Harry, es lo mejor.

-¿Tu crees?.

Ella asintió, y él sonrió.

-Gracias Hermione.-dijo él y la abrazó.

Ella comenzó a llorar amargamente, habría querido aguantar, pero no había podido.

-No llores, Hermione.-le dijo Harry secándole las lágrimas.

-¿La conozco?-dijo entre sollozos.

-¿De verdad lo preguntas? Hermione, te creía más lista. Claro que la conoces. La chica de la que me he enamorado, la que me desvela por las noches, la que me trae loco, la que me hace seguir adelante, en la que pienso a cada momento, por la que sigo viviendo... eres tu.-dijo Harry, a la vez que le quitaba una lagrima de la mejilla a Hermione, con el dorso de la mano.

* * *

_3ª Parte: Hoy es el día de San Valentín._

Hermione le miró y se llevó las manos a la boca, de nuevo comenzó a llorar. Harry se asustó.

-¿Por qué lloras ahora Hermione?, ¿acaso estás triste?.

-No Harry, estas lágrimas no son de tristeza, son de felicidad.

Ambos se sonrieron y se abrazaron, como si fuera la última vez. Se separaron un poco, y se miraron a los ojos. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Miles de sentimientos flotaron a su alrededor. Al principio fue un beso inseguro, pero después cogieron confianza y se entregaron el uno al otro. El beso era dulce, como el chocolate, suave, como la seda, y tierno, como un bebé.

Se comenzaron a separar, ambos estaban un poco sonrosados, pero les daba igual.

-Estas más bonita cuando te sonrojas.-le dijo Harry acariciándole la mejilla a Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no era fácil de olvidar.

-Te noto muy contenta, Hermi.-le dijo Lavender sentándose en el borde de su cama.

-¿Qué ha pasado algo "interesante" que nosotras no sepamos?.-intervino Pavarti.

-No lo sabeis vosotras bien.-susurró Hemione y se metió en el baño a darse una ducha.

Mientras Hermione se relajaba dándose un baño, Harry se preparaba para bajar a la Sala Común, a la vez que canturreaba...

-_Tú me amas, yo te quiero, ¿que puede ir mal?,_

_Yo te quiero, tú me amas, de la soledad es el final..._

-Harry, ¿qué cantas?.-le preguntó Ron adormilado.

-Nada, nada, Ron.

-¡Eh, chicos!, ¿sabeis qué día es hoy?.-preguntó Neville.

-No, ¿por?.-preguntó Ron bostezando.

-Hoy es el Día de San Valentín.

Harry se quedó de piedra al oír aquello....

-¿De verdad no te acordabas Herm?, hoy es 14 de Febrero.-le decía Lavender sorprendida a Hermione.

-Pues lo cierto es, que no. No me acordaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el comedor, mientras desayunaban, Harry y Hermione se lanzaban fugaces miradas, y se sonreían de vez en cuando.

Hermione terminó de desayunar, y se levantó, no sin antes sonreírle a Harry.

-¿Qué le pasa a éstos dos?.-le preguntó Ron a Lavender, que la tenía al lado.

-No lo sé, pero me huelo algo.-respondió ella.

Hermione iba a salir del Gran Comedor cuando Harry la llamó.

-¡Hermione espera!.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se le quedó mirando interrogativa. Él le hizo una seña para que se acercara, ella obedeció. Se situaron el uno frente al otro, ante la expectación de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué haces?.-le susurró Hermione a Harry.

* * *

_4ª Parte: Mi regalo de San Valentín._

-Voy a darte mi regalo de San Valentín.

-¿Qué es?.

Éste sonrió pícaro y dijo:

-Ya verás.

Entonces se arrodilló frente a ella, le cogió una mano, y empezó a decir en voz alta:

-Ante todos los que están aquí y para que sirvan de testigos, quiero hacerle una proposición a esta bellísima mujer que tengo delante;

_Cuando te vi allí de pie en el andén,_

_De ti me enamoré, Hermione Granger,_

_Y nunca, desde entonces, he dejado de quererte,_

_¿Querrás aceptar, y conmigo casarte?._

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca. Y todos los que estaban en el Salón ahogaron un grito. Harry la miraba a los ojos esperando su respuesta:

-¿Qué me dices?.-le preguntó aún arrodillado.

Silenciosas lágrimas caían por el rostro de Hermione, y en un momento dijo:

-Sí, si quiero casarme contigo Harry James Potter.

Ambos sonrieron, Harry se levantó, y se quedaron a la misma altura. En el Gran Salón había murmullos de entusiasmo.

-Aún hay un problema pendiente.-dijo Harry, Hermione asintió sonriente.

-Ron, ¿serás nuestro padrino?.-dijo ella.

-Ya creí que me quedaba con las ganas.-dijo éste entre risas.

-Mmm...-dijo pensativa Hermione.

-¿Qué?.-susurró Harry.

-Hermione Potter,-suspiró ella, y le miro a los ojos.-...me gusta.

Y entonces, Harry la cogió de la barbilla, y le dio un profundo beso, mientras las chicas decían, "¡Ooooh!".

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir, poco a poco se fueron incorporando al aplauso los demás, hasta que prácticamente todo el Gran Comedor aplaudía entusiasmado.

Ellos se separaron.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a un lugar más íntimo?.-preguntó Harry pícaro.

Ella sonrió y asintió de acuerdo. Entonces Harry miró a Ron y éste le guiñó un ojo, a la vez que le levantaba un pulgar. Harry le guiño un ojo, y luego miró a Hermione.

-Agárrate fuerte.-le dijo al oído.

Ella le rodeó con sus brazos el cuello, mientras el le presionaba la cintura con un brazo, se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron, y haciendo un chasquido con los dedos, desaparecieron juntos....

_.........Fin_

* * *

Aquí se termina, espero que les haya gustado, por que a mi me encantó escribirlo. 

Si me mandan reviews, (que espero que si) los contestaré en Nota De Autora. 

Gracias y Hasta otra!! 

AureaAspen


End file.
